Time Flies
by Angela Wong
Summary: 7th yr. Hermione was transported back into the past due to an accident of her time-turner. Does this incident explain why Tom Marvolo Riddle became the Dark Lord?
1. Author's Notes

**Author¡¦s notes**

Hello everybody! Thank you for stopping by! 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot.

Summary: It was in their seventh year when it happened. Head Girl Hermione Granger was using a time-turner to get through her heavy load of extra studies, but when she was transported back into the period before Voldemort¡¦s rise to power due to an accident, she had no choice but to stay there. Does this incident explain why Tom Marvolo Riddle became the Dark Lord? 

For everybody¡¦s information, this story has nothing to do with my two other fics, ¡§The Apocalypse¡¨ and ¡§Midnight Butterfly¡¨, but you can read them if you like. I¡¦ll try my best to keep this fic updated daily.

Please read on and enjoy! And don¡¦t forget to leave a review, or send me an email! Thanks!

~Angela 


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

¡§Shit!¡¨ Gryffindor Head Girl Hermione Granger swore as her foot accidentally got stuck in a trick step. Glancing around in dismay, she realized that the corridors were already deserted, which was not surprising, since she was already five minutes late to her first lesson of the day. Worse still, it¡¦s Potions.

Snape is going to have a fit. Hermione thought solemnly. Desperate, she tried to pull her feet out. Unsuccessful, of course. Urgh! Hermione gave one last pull, and her leg became free, but she must have use too much force, for the last thing she knew, was the long and dreadful fall down the staircase.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Slytherin Head Boy of Hogwarts was hurrying down the grand staircase. He was already five minutes late to his first lesson of the day. Worse still, it¡¦s Potions.

Professor Figg will have a fit for sure. he thought grimly as his feet moved rapidly to the rhythm of the stairs. Fuck--

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes fiercely. Was that a girl¡¦s figure sprawled at the bottom of the stairs? He practically jumped onto the banister and slid down the remaining distance. He landed perfectly on hands and knee just beside the figure. Yes, it¡¦s a girl alright¡K Tom flipped her over lightly and stared at her. Correction: she¡¦s no girl¡Kshe¡¦s a goddess. Tom thought as he saw the cute, delicate face framed with long, elegant black-brown waves. Her skin and features were perfect, but it was her long, thick eyelashes that really drew his attention, as well as the dash a pale red that served as her mouth¡Kso kissable¡K

Jesus Christ, Riddle! The poor girl¡¦s unconscious and you just sit there gawking at her beauty! He gave himself a mental knock on the head. Gingerly, he dumped his books on the ground and scooped her up¡K he couldn¡¦t help loving the smell of her and the tingle of her hair against his neck¡K Fuck you, Riddle. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!! Glancing down, he saw something shiny on her tie. Is that the Head Girl¡¦s badge!? He mused. I thought it is that McGonagall bitch is Head Girl! Well, let¡¦s not argue that issue now, shall we?

He strode through the hallways purposely with a radiant smile lighting up his handsome face. Today was indeed his lucky day¡Xnot only he had a perfect excuse for skipping Potions, he also had a chance of holding a goddess in his arms. Just lucky, he supposed.

Well, how do you like it, guys? Please review! Review=more chapters, understand? 


	3. Chapter 1

**Important note:**

**Some of you had told me that there are strange symbols among the text. I checked and found that you have to encode it to Traditional Chinese first, and then you can read the whole thing properly. I¡¦ll fix it, I promise, but in the mean time, if you want to read comfortably, please encode it to Traditional Chinese before you read. Thank you! **

**Chapter 1**

¡§This is absurd!¡¨ Harry¡¦s fist slammed onto Dumbledore¡¦s desk with a loud bang. ¡§How the fuck¡X¡§

¡§Potter! Language!¡¨ Snape snarled. ¡§I will not let you behave like this in front of the Headmaster!¡¨

¡§Calm down, Mr. Potter. I understand that Miss Granger is, indeed, in a very difficult situation,¡¨ Dumbledore said, ¡§but she¡¦s in no danger, I assure you.¡¨

¡§How can you be so sure?¡¨ Ron asked him nervously.

¡§Miss Granger has only gone back in time, Mr. Weasley.¡¨

¡§That does not prove that she¡¦s in no danger!¡¨ Harry yelled.

¡§True, Mr. Potter. But may I remind you that I was there when Miss Granger appeared at Hogwarts? In fact, I was the Transfiguration Master of Hogwarts then¡K¡¨

¡§You knew this all along, and you didn¡¦t tell us?¡¨ Harry whispered angrily. ¡§How could you!?¡¨

¡§Please, Mr. Potter. I can do nothing to stop what Fate has in stored for your lives.¡¨ Dumbledore sighed. 

¡§That¡¦s true.¡¨ Harry said darkly.

¡§But I can tell you that Miss Granger will indeed come back. All that matters is the time.¡¨

************************************************************************** 

Hermione groaned. Her head felt like a balloon filled with water that is about to burst. Her head was painful, in fact, her whole body was in pain, as if she was on fire.

¡§Dear, are you awake yet?¡¨ A woman¡¦s voice chirped.

¡§Wha¡X¡§ Hermione opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but her headache prevented her to do so. ¡§Where am I?¡¨

¡§You are in the Infirmary, sweet. No, don¡¦t sit up. I¡¦ll get you a Strengthening potion, until then, don¡¦t move.¡¨ Hermione obeyed and closed her eyes. The pain was fading, but it was still there, and it was annoying as hell.

¡§Here.¡¨ the woman returned with a small cup of the potion she had promised. Hermione drank it in one gulp, even though her throat hurt and the cool potion seemed to make it worse.

The potion worked its magic. A few seconds later, Hermione finally came to her full senses. Sitting up, she glanced around. But it didn¡¦t tell her much, for there were curtains surrounding her like a cell.

¡§Stay comfortable, sweet. The Headmaster would like to see you.¡¨ With that, she flung open the curtains and revealed half a dozen pairs of eyes staring at her curiously.

A short man with quite a big belly walked to her side and smiled down at her kindly. ¡§Hello, I¡¦m Professor Dippet, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are¡K?¡¨

Hermione felt a feeling of dread rising up from the depths of her stomach. No, it can¡¦t be¡K

¡§My name¡Kis Hermione Granger.¡¨ She closed her eyes and opened them again. ¡§Can anybody tell me which year I am now in?¡¨

¡§Why, you are in the 1949 right now, Miss Granger.¡¨ The old man answered.

¡§Oh my god,¡¨ Hermione buried her head into her hands. ¡§Please tell me that the worse is not happening¡Kplease¡Ksob¡K¡¨

Hermione¡¦s body shivered and shook as great, big sobs racked her small figure. 

¡§Miss Granger.¡¨ a different voice said to her. Hermione looked up to see a handsome man in his late-twenties staring down at her. He was far taller than Professor Dippet, and a handsome face with sharp cheekbones lit up with a little smile. His beautiful blond hair was silky and very long. He looked vaguely familiar.

¡§Professor Dumbledore?¡¨ Hermione whispered.

¡§Yes and why do you know me?¡¨ although he was much younger than the Dumbledore she used to know, the intelligent twinkle in his eyes was not to be missed.

¡§I came from the future.¡¨

Yay! Another chapter! Hope you like it, guys!

Review=more chapters, deal?

Feel free to send me an email if you have any suggestions. My email address is AngelaWong844@hotmail.com. If you have the MSN messenger, you can find me too. I¡¦m always ready to know more friends from around the world. 


End file.
